


In the Moonlight

by MistyInTheMoonlight (whitepolarbears)



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitepolarbears/pseuds/MistyInTheMoonlight
Summary: After drinks one night, Hardy and Miller sit on their bench and Hardy does something unexpected.





	In the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime after the end of series 3 when everything has stabilised. Rated T for swearing. Unbeta'd so please forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes.

‘Sorry it didn’t work out.’

‘Hm?’ Hardy gave her an inquiring look, abruptly being drawn out of his thoughts.

‘With the woman you were seeing,’ clarified Ellie. “What was her name—Zoe?”

Hardy gave a noncommittal grunt and looked down into the meager remains of the pint he was nursing. ‘Didn’t really expect it to work anyway. It was just…I don’t know, something new to try. I mean, for goodness sake’s I met her online.’  
He suddenly took an interest in looking at the random posters and boards on the wall behind the bar counter. He could see her looking at him out of the corner of his eye. She was giving him a mildly sympathetic look but it wasn’t pitiful; it was more of comradely care and understanding. He was glad for that—he hated pity. 

‘At least you tried something. I haven’t the heart to go out and meet people, between work and handling the boys. I think I’ve passed my time; just feels weird now.’ She downed the rest of her pint and stood up. He followed suit and soon they were hit by the cool breeze of the ocean air. 

Wordlessly, they strolled towards the direction of the pier and languidly made their way to their usual bench. Without breaking the silence between them, they sat down and drifted off vaguely into the moonlight and sea fret and the comforting sound of rolling crashes as the waves broke on the shore.

Eventually, Hardy said, ‘Who knows, maybe someday you’ll just meet someone you get along with.’

‘Oh well, it doesn’t really matter. I’ve got you, the people at work, the boys, Beth…’ she trailed off and glanced at him. ‘It’s good enough, you know? I’m quite content, to be honest.’

He held her gaze for a moment before giving her a slight nod and looking back out towards the sea. He felt content as well—because he had her. He would probably never admit it out loud to anyone, but in the deep recesses of his mind, he knew that he needed Miller. Two people can’t go through everything they had gone through and not come to rely on each other in some quiet, unspoken manner. How could any other relationship come close? And she said she was content because he was around too, didn’t she? Yes, he remembered; she said she had him. Still in a bit of a buzz from the alcohol, he allowed himself to admit he wish he could have something more with Ellie, but she didn’t think of him that way. Did she? No, she probably didn’t. Teasing him about his dates…that’s what mates do, isn’t it? And he couldn’t afford to lose his best mate by scaring her off with some awkward proposition. Like that god-awful proposition he made to Becca Fisher—he visibly cringed from the embarrassment that would never go away. 

‘Are you cold?’ asked Ellie, mistaking his shudder for a shiver.

‘No…no,’ said Hardy shaking his head. Ellie's gaze flitted back out to the ocean, and he took a moment to look at her. The soft glow from the streetlamps fell on her face—relaxed and lost in thought—and the wind ruffled the loose strands of her curls that escaped her ponytail. He wanted to be able to look at her forever. _Shit_. He really _loved_ her. The alcohol had made him numb, and he suddenly drew upon its boldness. 

‘Miller, will you marry me?’

 _Fuck_. What the _fuck_ , did he just say that out loud? Did he also seriously call her Miller? Somewhere in the back of his mind he began to heavily panic but it was clouded over by the ale and he felt surprisingly calm.

Her head snapped round to face him and she stared at him in shock. She was still as stone, her eyes wide with confusion, and at a complete loss for words. He waited patiently, not breaking her gaze.

‘What?’ croaked Ellie, managing to force out the one syllable.

‘You heard me.’

He looked at her intently as she tried to process everything, then he saw her eyes soften and her posture relax. Somehow, it was as if she looked into his eyes and saw his mind—saw everything else he wanted to say but didn’t have the courage to. She looked straight into his soul and just _understood_. 

‘Yes,’ she said decidedly. ‘I…yes.’

His heart might have stopped for a second, blasted thing. He slowly sat up straight and angled himself towards her. Her hand rested on the bench between them and he tentatively reached for it. He moved so carefully, like they were suddenly in this fragile space and he didn’t dare to shatter it. 

He looked down at their hands, his fingertips brushing the top of her hand before she gingerly turned her palm upwards and let him gently close his hand on hers. Their gazes drifted back up to each other. He carefully leaned down towards her, giving her time to change her mind if she wanted, but she felt the pull and was drawn in. He brought his other hand up to cup her cheek. 

They moved closer until they were an inch apart and then paused; their eyes were half closed and he could feel her breath on his lips. He felt his pulse quicken as they stayed like that for a second, neither daring to move. Time might have stood still and no one would have known. 

Finally, he gently closed the gap and his eyes fluttered shut as kissed her under the moonlight, and nothing else existed but the sea breeze on his neck and the sound of the ocean in his ears.


End file.
